


Right Where We Are

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah is four months old.  Niall needs to get out of the flat for a bit and makes the rounds to show off her and Zayn's new baby.  Just some post pregnancy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This series does not seem to be slowing down at all. I wrote another part today and have ideas for a few more. So there is definitely more. This is just a domestic, cute fluff piece that I wanted to write. Thanks for any/all feedback and kudos.

It feels that the alarm clock goes off earlier and earlier each day. Zayn groans as the offensive sound grows louder and louder until she finally forces herself to sit up and slam her open palm on the clock. She sighs as she collapses back down on the bed, ignoring the fact that she needs to get out of bed and rationalizes that she'll give herself another ten minutes of rest before she actually makes a move. Just as her body is relaxing and she can feel sleep creeping back up the alarm is going off again. One eye opens and she stares at her clock which is quiet. The noise is an irritating beeping and with a litany of curses under her breath, Zayn rolls over to Niall's side and slaps at her phone where the noise is coming from.

Much to Zayn's displeasure instead of stopping the noise continues to get louder. Zayn sits up and brings Niall's phone to her face. She's not got her contacts in and through blurry eyes she sees that her phone needs a code to stop ringing. She tries Niall's birthday. Her birthday. Micah's birthday. Every single four digit code she can think that Niall would use is tried until finally she tosses the phone across the room and screams.

"NIALL. MAKE IT STOOOOOP."

As if the words themselves were enough, Niall's phone goes quiet where it lies on the floor next to the door where it landed. Just as Zayn is getting her breathing back to normal and the flush of irritation starts to fade the phone starts again and she gets so angry, so frustrated that she crawls out of bed and snatches the phone up in a clenched fist. She storms out of their bedroom and heads to the kitchen where she can hear Niall talking playfully.

"Mum is gonna be so mad at us," Niall coos. Micah starts to squeal playfully as his Mama blows a raspberry on his stomach. When she rears back so that he can see her face, Niall watches his eyes widen. He waits for her to lean back in, squealing once more when she repeats her previous actions. 

For a moment, Zayn is frozen in her spot. Niall is sitting on the kitchen floor with a bed of blankets laid out and Micah sprawled out on his back. She is wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her glasses perched on her nose. She's on her knees, looking down at their son, playing with him. Niall has a huge, carefree smile on her face and while she looks exhausted, Zayn think she's never been more beautiful.

She's been able to mute the phone by holding the speaker to her leg, but when she twitches, she can hear it again and starts to whine. "Niall, what's the code?"

At the sound of her voice Zayn sees Micah's eyes move from Niall's face to where she's standing. His eyes widen and he screams happily, reaching his pudgy four month old arms at him. Niall looks up and their gazes meet. 

"It's Zayn," Niall giggles. 

For a moment Zayn is confused until she realizes what Niall is saying. She types out her name on the phone and it unlocks. She swipes her finger a few times and finally the phone goes blissfully silent. She looks down at Niall who has the decency to look at least a little worried.

"What the fuck," Zayn says annoyed.

"When your alarm went off," Niall starts to speak quickly. She’s interrupted by Micah who can feel the anger radiating from Zayn and has started to get restless. Niall pauses for a moment to kiss each of the bottoms of Micah's feet, capturing his attention once more. "Did you lie back down?"

Zayn rolls her eyes as she crosses the room to where there is a full pot of coffee waiting. She refuses to dignify Niall's question with a response. When she finally does look at the blonde, she sees Niall smirking at her knowingly. 

"You have that meeting today," Niall says with a smile. She picks Micah up and carries him to the table so that she can get comfortable. Once she's set up and he's comfortable, she pulls down her tank top exposing one breast. He latches on almost immediately, suckling enthusiastically with one fist wrapped around her shirt protectively. "You needed to get up."

Zayn’s whine is out and mixing with the sounds of Micah's hungry gurgles. Zayn sighs as she crosses the room. "But..."

"It's seven thirty. You need to be there by nine. I'm going to feed him and then I need a shower. I want to take him to the hospital to see the girls on the floor. You're always cranky when you don't get enough time with him in the morning. So stop pouting and drink that coffee because you know you won't have time once he's done eating."

Zayn would be lying if she said Niall's authoritative "Mum" voice wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever heard. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't sass me," Niall growls. "Payno's kid was a monster all night last night. Wouldn't settle down. Finally fell asleep only to wake up two hours later and we've been up since. I barely got an hour’s sleep through the entire night."

It was a running joke between them all. When Micah was agreeable and easy he was Niall and Zayn's son. When he was difficult and a pain in the ass, he was Liam's.

"Bad genes," Zayn teases with a kiss to the crown of Niall's head. She waits until Micah becomes restless before taking him from Niall's arms. "I'll burp him and get him ready while I get ready. We'll play while you shower and get dressed. You need me to drop you off?"

Niall nods as she grabs a muffin and a mug of coffee. "Soph is going to meet me at the hospital just before lunch. We're gonna take lunch to the school for Liam and Lou and then she's going to drop me off at the Gallery."

With a kiss and promises that Zayn would text Niall when her meeting was done to let her know how it went she drops Niall and Micah off at the hospital. Zayn had dressed him up in a pair of jeans, booties and one of their favourite Batman shirts. He wore a hoodie and was covered in an Avengers blanket, nestled snuggly in his pram. Niall wore the smile of a proud Mama as she brought him up to her floor to show him off to the other nurses she worked with. They cooed and coddled him until it was time for his next feeding. Once he was comfortably full and changed, Niall put him down for his morning nap and headed to the maternity ward where she knew the nurses that had been there for her delivery would be working. She'd bought them all a gift basket and had ensured it would be delivered just as she was arriving so she could give it to them herself.

An incoming text on her phone alerts Niall to how late it is getting. Being out and in the presence of adults other than Zayn has Niall feeling more energized than she'd expected. She loves Zayn more than anything, but it wasn't until being back at work that she realized how restricted in adult conversation she's been in the past few months since Micah had been born. 

"Meeting done. Glad it's over but it was really great. How are my two favourite people?"

Niall waits until she is downstairs where she'd told Sophia to meet her. She is a little early and has pulled out her phone to call Zayn back.

"Hey babe, we're great. I'm having so much fun. I've missed this place so much." 

"I'm glad Ni. You've been cooped up too long. You deserve a day out." Niall can practically hear the smile in Zayn's words. "How's the little man?"

"So good. He was awake for most of it, but once he ate again, he passed out. Been asleep for about an hour and a half. Gonna wake him when we get to Leemo's."

"Say hi to everyone for me. Can't wait to see you both later." A knock sounds on Zayn's door and she calls for them to come in. It's Perrie with the messages she'd missed while in her meeting. She has a few calls she needs to return before the afternoon. "Okay babe, I have to go. I need to make a few appointments for buyers to come in and look at some of our new stuff. See you in a few hours."

"Bye Zee, we love you."

Before Niall has any time to miss Zayn she sees Sophia's car pull up. When Micah's seat is settled securely in the car, Niall climbs in and hugs the other woman from her spot in the back seat. 

"How you holdin' up Nialler?" Sophia asks with a grin as she pulls out into traffic. She's not surprised when Niall yawns and sighs. 

"Good. It's so exhausting. Payno's kid had me up all night. Damn menace." Niall laughs as she lovingly strokes Micah's cheek. His bow lips are parted just slightly, his button nose upturned just a little at the tip. She knows that she's biased, but Micah is quite honestly the most gorgeous baby she has ever seen in her life. 

"Just like his Daddy," Sophia snorts a laugh as she pulls into the restaurant that she had called in their take out order for. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Niall's passed out when Sophia returns. Chuckling softly, Sophia places their lunch on the seat beside her and drives across London to the school that Louis and Liam are working at, waiting for their arrival any minute. 

It's the absence of the motor running and the lack of movement of the car which wakes Micah up. He's howling in almost no time which has Niall jerking upright. She gets caught in the seatbelt and finds herself pinned to the seat.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Niall groans as she rubs at her chest where the belt has crossed over her. She looks around wildly and flips Sophia off who is laughing at her kindly.

"Oh love," Sophia coos. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Piss off," Niall laughs back. She reaches over to check Micah's diaper not surprised to find it heavy. His cries get louder and he's struggling against the straps that have him secured to his seat. She yawns and once she's unbuckled herself, stretches out her cramped muscles. You go in and find Tommo and Leemo. I've got to feed him and then change him. Might be a bit."

"I can wait," Sophia says softly. Niall shakes her head.

"No, they only get so long to eat. I'll come in when he's done and then we can always crash their classes or whatever. Leave me my sandwich and I'll eat while this monster eats."

It's nearly half an hour later when Niall has Micah smiling and ready to meet a new batch of admirers. Thankfully they kept a number of extra outfits in his diaper bag as once Niall had taken his diaper off, he had decided then to have a messy poop.. It ended up all over his onesie and pants which were wrapped up in a towel and stuck in a plastic bag in Sophia's trunk. Niall did a once over of herself to make sure that she was clear of any pee, poop or puke before kissing Micah's nose affectionately.

"No pram this time babe. Gonna put you in your baby backpack so that everyone can get a good look at you." She checks her watch to see that she has about twenty minutes left of Liam and Louis' lunch to meet them. Once she has signed in at the office they ask a student passing by to show her to the Teacher's Lounge to where Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Payne are expecting her.

Liam opens the door with a huge smile on his face and he kisses her cheek as he pulls her into the room. "May I?" He asks. She smiles and nods, 

"Oh hello Handsome," Liam coos as he holds his son tight. "I hear you were giving your mums a very hard time last night."

Niall's snort echoes. They have the attention of the entire room, all of Liam's colleagues lining up to meet this little boy that they've heard so much about. "Well, you have half of that right," she laughs. "Zee slept through the whole thing."

When the bell rings to signal the start of their afternoon classes, Liam groans in disappointment. "I have to get to class."

Louis gives a mocking cackle. "I on the other hand have a free class. Let's walk Payno to class and then you can hang out with me in the Drama room."

She doesn't mean to fall asleep but the moment that Niall takes a seat on the couch in the drama room, she's fighting a losing battle. When she wakes up it's to Sophia and Liam sitting on the floor, playing with Micah who is curled up comfortably in Liam's lap. Niall shoots up in a panic, looking around wildly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just about an hour babe," Liam says gently. "You're okay. Soph and Lou were here with you and then he had class. So I came by and we've been watching the time."

Niall falls back onto the couch as she clutches her chest dramatically. "I am the worst mum ever," she wines sadly. "What if..."

"Nialler," Sophia interrupts. "You knew I was here. Lou was here. It's not like you left him alone or with strangers."

"I know, but I passed out twice."

"You're exhausted. Of course you're exhausted. And this is your first big outing other than doctor's appointments for him. Do you feel better?"

Niall's blushing and she nods. "I do."

"Good, you look better." 

Sophia groans at Liam's wording while Niall clutches her hair. "Oh my god, do I look horrible? Did I?"

She gets up and walks towards the mirror that is on the far wall. 

"You're an arse," Sophia chides as she smacks Liam's shoulder.

"What?"

"Why would you let me go out looking like this?" Niall cries. "Oh my god, I look horrible. And if this is better than what I looked like?" Neither anticipates Niall breaking into hysterical tears. At the sound of his Mama's cries, Micah starts to howl, tiny fists banging on Liam's lap where he's sat. 

The more Niall cries the louder Micah cries until finally Sophia takes the small boy from Liam's arms and hisses at him to talk to Niall. "Fix this."

"What?"

"This was all you! Who tells someone that they look better? It's practically telling her she looked utterly horrible before."

"But..." Liam was lost. He looked from Sophia who was holding a howling Micah to Niall who was crying into a towel she'd pulled from the diaper bag. "Nialler? Babe, I'm sorry."

Niall pulls away and looks up at Liam with wide, tear filled blue eyes. "Do I look that bad? Really?"

For a moment, Liam's eyes flicker to Sophia who is warning him with a glare. He pulls the blonde close and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You are beautiful. So beautiful. I just meant that you look more rested. Like you'd been able to relax."

"I look like a heifer." Niall wails. "And my hair..."

"Babe, would I lie to you?"

Niall looks over at Sophia who is glaring at her fiancé. "You would if it meant making me feel better and not facing her wrath."

All three break into laughter. Micah is still crying, fussing and kicking against Sophia who is having difficulty calming him down. 

"Babe, you're beautiful. You're so gorgeous and wonderful and lovely. And look at your son babe." 

Niall looks over at Micah who is reaching for her, pleading for his Mama to comfort him. She nods at Sophia who brings him over so that she can hold him. Once he is in her arms, Micah begins to calm down, his cries changing to hiccups and whimpers.

"See Ni," Liam coos gently. "Micah knows his mum is the most beautiful mum in the world. He loves you so much." When he has her attention Liam cups Niall's cheek. "So does his Ammi. So do I and Soph. And Lou and Harry." 

"Speaking of Zayn," Sophia sings. "I think she's expecting her little Beta and Nialler pretty soon. I told her we'd be there between 2 and 3."

"I'll walk you both out."

They head through the school, making sure to stop at Louis' class before they make their way to Sophia's car. Once everyone is packed up and securely fastened, Liam leans in to kiss Micah's forehead following suit with Niall. Once he's thoroughly kissed Sophia they're off to their last stop before Niall will head home for the day. Once they've arrived at the Gallery, Sophia helps unload the pram from the boot while Niall unfastens the baby seat from the car. It's when she has replaced the seat back onto the pram and loaded Micah's belongings in the basket underneath that she pulls the other woman close.

"Thank you so much for everything today," Niall whispers against Sophia's jaw. "I couldn't have done this on my own."

"You never need to," Sophia responds with a smile. "Any time you need anything, please call. It was great to spend this time with you both." She reaches down to kiss Micah's forehead. As he grabs her hair and tugs playfully, she lets out a loud laugh that startles him and he begins to giggle.

"How are you even real?" The question is out before Niall can censor herself. It's a thought she has had quite a few times in the past year, but never once had found the courage to say it out loud. At least not to Sophia. "I mean, who does this? Who is okay with this?"

Sophia's cheeks flush with embarrassment and Niall watches her nervously tuck her hair behind her ears. "It's not that big..."

"Don't you dare say it's not a big deal!" Zayn's voice is loud as she joins them on the street. "Perrie saw you pull up and I thought I'd come out." She explains as she kisses Niall hungrily. Once she pulls away, she places a feather light kiss in the middle of Micah's forehead before pulling Sophia in for a tight hug. 

"Ummmm."

Niall shakes her head. "I just ... Who are you even?"

"I would give Liam anything," Sophia admits with a shrug. "And it's not like I'm not getting anything from it. I get to be in his life," she leans down to stroke her fingers through Micah's hair gently. "And yours." Sophia stands up and once more starts to nervously play with her hair. "I love him more than anything, and I know people think it's weird that you're his ex-girlfriend and you're both so close and I'm close with you but I just ... this feels right. I don't feel threatened by either of you. I'm secure in my relationship with him that I know it's more than all of us."

Zayn and Niall both have tears in their eyes. They share a glance between them and when Niall gives a subtle nod of her head, Zayn steps forward. "We love you," she admits freely. "We both love you so much. And we love you with Leeyum. He's never been this happy before and he deserves everything. And even if something happened and you both decided that this wasn't what you want...." 

Sophia moves to speak but Zayn halts her with her hand. "No, let me say this. Even if you both decide this isn't what you want, we still want to be a part of your life and we want you a part of ours."

Niall gives the other woman a nod, indicating that she agrees. "Which is why we were hoping," she takes a deep breath and licks her lips nervously. "We want you to be Micah's Godmother."

Tears start to fall down Sophia's cheeks as she takes in the weight of what Niall and Zayn have asked of her. She takes a gasping breath as she covers her mouth. "You don't have to..."

"We don't have to. You're right," Zayn agrees.

"But we want to. We've thought very long and hard about this," Niall assures her. "This is what we want. If you don't want to, we'll..."

"No. I mean, yes. I do want to. No, I don't not want to." Sophia laughs through her tears and pulls both Niall and Zayn in for a bone crushing embrace. "God, are you serious?"

"Very," Zayn answers. "We've not really told anyone."

"Not even Liam?"

Niall shakes her head.

"Oh, thank you." Sophia cries. Her own tears are interrupted by Micah's loud wails. She leans down to kiss him goodbye and then hugs Zayn and Niall. "We'll get together soon?"

"We'll call you," Zayn promises. She's reached into the pram to unfasten their son and holds him up to her chest, cooing at him in an attempt to calm his cries. "Come on Bean," she says gently. "Auntie Pezza is dying to finally meet you. She's had her knickers in a twist all day waiting for you to get here." 

Relaxing in Zayn's office on the comfortable chaise that she has against the far wall, Niall struggles to remember a day that a simple outing has made her so tired. She yawns as Zayn fastens the last of Micah's snaps on his pants and sits him back up. It's a massive turn on, watching Zayn wearing her pristine white blouse tucked into a pencil type skirt and heels change Micah's dirty nappy. Her glasses are perched on her nose and her hair is still perfectly done in a French twist, a signature outfit she dons when she has an important business meeting to attend.

"You dressed all fancy like changing our son's diaper right now?" Niall says through her yawn. "Making me really hot." 

Zayn's laughter echoes around them. "Oh yeah, I can hear in your voice how hot it makes you." She presses her mouth into Micah's throat and kisses him with an enthusiasm that has him squealing in amusement.

"Really," Niall argues. "If I wasn't so comfortable, I'd totally have Pez take care of him for a bit and fuck you over your desk."

Zayn hums her fondness into Niall's shoulder as she joins her on the chair, letting the blonde relax against her. "Did you have a good day?"

Niall answers with a nod.

"Tired?"

Niall nods again, a smile decorating her lips. "Yeah. But it was good. Worth it. Shoulda seen Tommo and Leemo at the school with him. Both of them so feckin' proud."

"Perrie is going to come in tomorrow for me," Zayn confesses with a whisper. "I got all of my work done today. So I can take tomorrow off. Gonna take you home and treat you so good tonight. Take care of Micah all night so you can get some sleep. Make you dinner, give you a massage."

"Oh babe," Niall argues sleepily. "You don't have to do that." She's interrupted by Zayn's mouth covering hers in a sweet kiss. 

"I want to jaan. This is a partnership, a team. And I'm going to take you home and you're going to have a good sleep, and then when you wake up we'll have some dinner and then maybe you can fuck me over something at home."

"And with that, Boss," Perrie laughs from the doorway. Her lips are curled into a huge grin and she's wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You both should get going. Let me snuggle Bean just a bit more before you go and then I don't want to see you until Monday."

It takes only a few minutes for Zayn to clear off her desk and gather everything she will need at home for the weekend. Niall repacks Micah's diaper bag and they head through to the showroom looking for their son and Perrie who they can hear giggling off in the distance. Zayn places an envelope on Perrie's desk and takes Niall's hand in hers. She brings the blonde's hand to her mouth and kisses it gently.

"You ready to go home babe?"

Niall answers with a smile and a nod. "Sure am. Let's go get our son. Let's go home."


End file.
